What Do You Need?
by aladyofgondor
Summary: When Sherlock comes to ask for Molly's help, he instead confesses that he needs her and only her. Sherlock x Molly


A/N: My first Sherlock fan fiction so I hope this was okay. Also this was unbeta'd but I did proofread, so my apologies if there are any errors. Also it was about 4 in the morning when I wrote this.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you need?"

Sherlock could feel his resolve slipping as she said those words again. She was always so caring and compassionate. Always there for him when he needed her. Always wanting to please him and ready to take care of him. She deserved the world and he wanted to give it to her, serve it to her on a golden platter and to beg her forgiveness for all the shit things he had done. But he knew he couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't give her his heart. Hell she already had his heart but he couldn't let her know that. He couldn't be that loving and doting person she needed. But what he could be, even it were for just one night, a lover to her in the one way that wouldn't compromise him so very much.

"You."

The word surrounded them both and Molly starred back at him in utter disbelief. He couldn't blame her for that reaction, he had always said such horrible things and now that he had said something she wanted to hear, well, it was no wonder she was in disbelief. He needed her to know that he did need her, in more ways than one but one would have to do.

"You," he repeated, stepping closer, her eyes shining bright as they watered slightly. "I need you, Molly Hooper."

Molly couldn't believe her ears. Sherlock Holmes had left her speechless, and it wouldn't be the first time. A good part of her was swimming in triumph and celebration at his words. She counted. To him. And he needed her. Her head was also, however, swimming in a thick pool of skepticism.

She felt as though what he was saying was a complete lie, that maybe he was lying and was trying to manipulate her. It wouldn't be the first time he had done that and those times had been about little minor things, and this didn't seem like those times.

He was standing there, staring down at her with watery eyes and she knew that he meant every word. She would help him in any way he could and he knew that, he always knew that.

"Okay," she replied softly, sounding conflicted and a little broken. He smiled sadly at that. She was always so good to him, even when he was horrible to her. It was always "okay" and now Sherlock realized that maybe Molly wasn't okay either. In that he could help her, just like she could and would help him.

"Molly, oh Molly," Sherlock said, stepping forward so that he was a mere inches from her. She was a good head shorter then he was and a sense of power surged through him because of it. He had always known he had a power over Molly, but now he was feeling it and it was invigorating. Her breathing was harsh and she looked terrified and he was going to remedy that. He was going to inflict emended pleasure, there was no doubt about that.

Sherlock bent down and met Molly's lips, her head titling upward at the contact. She let out a surprised gasp but she melted into it and surprised him by standing taller, probably on her toes, and wrapping her arms around him. And it felt good, so very good, for the both of them. Finally, after so long of imagining and fantasizing about each other, they were finally getting somewhere.

"My place or yours," Sherlock asked, breaking the kiss before it intensified.

Molly looked starry eyes up at him but quickly shook her head and replied, "Mine."

Molly and Sherlock stumbled up the stairs quickly, Sherlock helping Molly with her bags. She was nervous and had been fidgeting the whole way there. But he knew she was elated, and he was happy enough then to know he had done that. There was too much sadness in the both of them, and right now blinding pleasure seemed like the best solution, one solution he truly wanted.

Molly managed to get the door open and dropped her stuff by the door before turning back around to face Sherlock. He had been there before many times a she knew where her bedroom was. But he didn't really know if they would make it to the bedroom.

He pulled her back toward him and kissed her again and this time allowed himself to indulge in her taste. She tasted like a mixture of coffee and mint gum which aroused him further. He could feel himself growing harder and he willed himself to just enjoy her as much as possible before he would reach his limit.

There were no more than a few words spoken between them and they were both okay with that. Words were awkward and actions could do and show so much more. He knew Molly would stumble over her words and even though he secretly loved them, he preferred she show him instead of try and tell him. But it wasn't silent, sex never was.

Molly riled up the courage to shrug out of her coat and begin to assist Sherlock in taking his off as well. Molly repeated to herself that they were adults and adults did not shy away when having sex. They were confident in their actions and Molly knew she had to be confident too. And she was.

Molly surprised Sherlock by tugging him toward her room, smiling at him before letting him go and walking ahead of him. As she went, she began to strip down her top layers. Sherlock followed in pure amazement for Molly Hooper was taking control and it energized him. He found this side of Molly to be a complete turn on, a side of her he has only glimpsing when Molly was working.

He followed her lead, divesting himself of his clothing until they were both in there undergarments and inside Molly's bedroom. They gazed at each other, taking in the others body. Molly's pale skin shined in the moonlight that streamed through the window and Sherlock yearned to touch her everywhere. Molly stared into Sherlock's eyes as they darkened, and she inclined her head as if to say, 'your-move.'

Without further urging, Sherlock surged forward and pushed Molly softly back onto her bed while kissing her. Her bed was rather large, larger than need be, considered she was living alone, but Sherlock was grateful for it. The more space the better.

Molly's breasts strained against her bra as she reached up to tangle her hands in his curls. She had fantasized so long about running her hands through his curls and tugging it just to see his reaction. She took the opportunity and plunged her hands through his hair and gave a tug. Sherlock groaned out at the sensation, growling against her mouth. Molly repeated the action, bathing in his reaction. He growled her name this time and pulled her hard against him, his hands wrapping around her to her bra clasp and unclipped it skillfully.

Within seconds her bra was thrown across the room and his mouth moved down to suck her softly. Molly threw her head back against the bed, feeling the sensation burst through her and move straight to her clit.

"Oh fuck," she breathed as Sherlock massaged her other breast, tweaking her nipple so that it was painfully taut. Sherlock grinned at her words, growing harder as his arousal strengthened. He moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it equal treatment before siding his hand down between her legs.

He slipped under her panties and rubbed her clit, turning Molly into a moaning and withering mess. Sherlock closed his eyes as she moaned, the wetness between her legs seeping out deliciously under his fingers. He removed his fingers and opened his eyes to find Molly staring up at him with hooded eyes. He sucked his fingers, tasting her, while she starred intensely down at her and Molly stared back in amazement.

Sherlock smirked as he moved down and slipped off her panties and she laid back, naked and squirming in anticipation. He parted her thighs carefully and he peered down at her glistening folds. He trailed a finger along them, massaging her and slipped a finger between them just as he moves to suck her clit. She bucked her hips at the pleasure, both of her hands moving to grasp at the duvet beneath them. Her moans filled the room and he added another finger, pumping them with increasing rhythm while he sucked her vigorously. She neared her climax quickly as he curled and uncurled his fingers inside her and she screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm.

When she came back down she grabbed his head and pulled him up to kiss him. They kissed in a frenzy and Molly took advantage of his occupied state by reaching down and grasping his cock boldly. Sherlock growled as she rubbed his shaft and cursed as her thumb moved across his tip. He grabbed her hand to stop her and kissed her deeply before moving to brace himself above her.

"Are you on the pill?"

Molly nodded, afraid that her voice would betray her. Sherlock smiled, kissing her again before looking down between them to position himself at her entrance. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her and he could see she had as little patience as he did. He bent to kiss her again as he thrust into her and the kiss muffled both of their moans.

Sherlock rested his head against Molly's shoulder as he plunged inside her. Molly let her hands roam all over him and she relished the feeling of his skin against her. Sherlock groaned as he thrust deep, staying there for a moment to collect himself so that he may last longer. He could feel his climax rising and he didn't want to cum until she did.

He lifted up off Molly to slip a hand down and massage her so that they would cum together and Molly fought the urge to yell out in pleasure. She had to bit her lip and she gripped his arm and shoulder as to steady herself. He rubbed her clit roughly as he realized that he couldn't suppress his orgasm anymore and he elated at the feeling of her walls squeezing him as she neared her orgasm as well.

Within moments Molly convulsed around Sherlock and Sherlock sunk himself deep in her and came hard. They both screamed, Molly gasping and breathing hard while Sherlock groaned and sucked in his breath quickly. He collapsed beside her, moving her so that he was still inside her and he nuzzled his head against her shoulder. Molly sighed happily against him and could feel her eyes drooping as fatigued hit her.

Little did she know Sherlock planned to stay up all night and to ravage her continuously till dawn.

* * *

please review! :) I hope you enjoyed that and again sorry for any errors!


End file.
